Dan, Phil and The Holy Mother
by Thatsuckishteen
Summary: Its a boring night at Dan and Phil's apartment when Breaking Bad's new episode was cancelled. Though things do get kinky very fast. Then later on an unexpected visitor arrives and terrorizes the two lovers...


It was a dark night in the city of London. Dan sat on the couch in their living room and watched the clock. Tick-Tock-Tick. Dan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly but also very slow. "Phil, I'm bored, they cancelled this weeks episode of Breaking Bad and now there's nothing to watch." Dan said as we walked into the kitchen and found Phil cooking a Mexican feast like they previously had in a 'Day in the life' video, Phil's hands dropped to his sides "What? They cancelled Breaking Bad? But I just cooked enough food to last us through the whole episode." Phil sighed and continued to stir the mild sauce into the sizzling meat. "I guess we can record a video of us playing some video games. I mean its been a while since we posted something on Dan and Phil Games" Dan shrugged "I suppose so" He muttered as he walked behind Phil wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on Phil's broad shoulders. His lover flashed a smile as he let his body relax in Dan's arms. He lent back a little, pressing his back against Dan's muscular chest. "I can feel your heart beating, I love it" Said the pale, dark haired man.

Dan's hands began to lower down Phil's body to the bulge of his penis. Phil whimpered a little at the feel of Dan's touch, he turned to Dan "Not here, we might burn the food if we get too carried away" He said with a little giggle, Dan just smiled and pressed his lips against the bare skin on Phil's neck and Phil let out a soft moan "I love you Dan, you mean the world to me. I love you more than toast so you better feel special Mister!" As he said that the rays from the overhead kitchen light shone on the ring upon Phil's left hand which reflected onto a photo on the wall of Dan proposing to his lover boy. "I love you too Philly, and of course I feel special. Before I met you, I was just a loner that had no life, as soon as you replied to my constant messages and we finally met up and overtime became best friends and now fiances? I couldn't have asked for a better life." Dan replied caressing Phil's cheek and turning Phil's head so their eyes made contact, he smiled for a second before making their lips collide. Phil returned the kiss but it didn't end there. They both began kissing each other with more passion as Phil turned to Dan laying his hand on his chest. Dan, reaching his hand behind Phil, switched off the gas and lifted Phil onto the side and ran his hands up Phil's inner thighs and onto his penis once again causing an erection to push painfully against the zip of his skin tight jeans which made the older boy whence in pain, Dan, noticing Phil's discomfort, unzipped his fly and pulled down jeans, Phil put his hands on the side and lifted himself as the clothing was being removed from him and the pain eased, just was he was about to set himself down, he realized Dan was also pulling down his boxer-shorts and removed them from his ankles.

Dan looked down at Phil's erection which made his dick hard. Lifting Phil's leg, he slowly kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs and up to his soaring penis. Phil laid his head back against the cupboards and watch as Dan took Phil into his mouth, moaning softly. Dan took as much of him into his mouth as he could before gagging. He let his tongue slowly explore the delicate skin of his partner and sucking gently to give Phil pleasure but also to tease him. Phil's hands went under Dan's top and up his body before taking them out and running them through his thick, brown hair. He accidentally tugged a little when he felt Dan stroking his testicles and flicking the tip of his dick with his tongue. His moans got louder and the duration got longer, "Dan, should we take this to the bedroom, it'll be more fun in there as we will be in more of a, accessible place" Dan nodded and let Phil drop from his mouth and wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth. "You must have been really horny, you were so much harder this time" he said with a flirty tone in his voice and they went into Dan's room. They both slowly stripped and Phil laid naked on the bed, watching Dan throw his clothes to the other side of the room. Phil laid flat on the bed as Dan got his bottle of lotion ready and placed it on the bedside table in front of the drawing of him and Justin Bieber from New York.

Phil watched as Dan climbed over his and crawled between his legs pushing them apart. Dan could feel his own erection hitting the skin of his own leg. He slowly kissed the shaft of Phil's penis and slid his tongue up and down it which caused Phil to moan and slightly arch his body. "You're so talented with your tongue, what else can you do my Danny boy?" Dan looked up into the piercing blue eyes of his Fiance, "Pass me that bottle of lotion and you'll find out" He gave Phil and seductive smile while biting his lip, Phil passed him the bottle and Dan put some lotion in the palm of his hand and rubbed it in a little before sitting up and inserting two fingers into his rear exit, he groaned a little in pain when he scissored them but the further he went in the more use to it he got.

Dan then knelt down just above Phil's rock hard penis, he set his knees down at Phil's waist and he slowly lowered himself onto Phil, he held Phil in his hands as he directed him into his entrance. Dan let out a moan in pain as Phil was thicker than his two fingers, and he hadn't had sex in a while and they were on tour and doing book signings a lot so he needed a little getting use to. Phil puts his hands on Dan's hips and sunk his nails into his skin because of the pleasure of being inside Dan again. Once he was fully inside, Dan began to lift himself and let himself back down onto Phil. The movement got faster and Phil was almost ready to come inside. Dan was so warm and still tight, since he was younger and much less experienced than what Phil was. Dan's moaning got louder and he held onto Phil's hands which were now digging in so hard it could bruise. Dan went down hard on Phil one final time making Dan moan louder than ever while Phil released himself into him causing a shiver to go down his body. Dan lifted himself and dropped down onto Phil and laid his head on his chest, a little uncomfortable dud to feeling the sticky liquid dripping from his butt. "Phil, that was so good-" He was cut off when the doorbell rang. Who would be knocking at 10 o'clock at night?

Phil jumped up and quickly put on a pair of Dan's shorts "JUST COMING!" Dan laid in bed smiling at Phil's bare butt, "You have such a cute butt, I just wanna eat it all up!" Phil smirked "You can in a minute" He stroked Dan's cheek and kissed his head before jogging to the door and opened it. "Hello?" He was face to face with a small old woman he hadn't seen before. "Hello, may I come in?" Her face was twitching and one eye blinked faster than the other. Phil feeling scared and cold said "Uh I am actually kind of busy with my dog... I was just bathing him when he shook and soaked me" He moved his body more behind the door so his chest wasn't so exposed. The woman's face began to light up when the word Dog was mentioned "Oh I love dogs, can I come and meet your dog?" she sniffled and Phil stepped a few centimeters back "Um, he's asleep, he's very sick and he might die" Phil said as eager to get rid of her, he was scare so he began to close the door slowly "I'm sorry I'm really busy" He was stopped when her bony hand held the door open "Would you be interested in meeting the Holy Mother?" She dug her nails into the paint of the door causing some parts to chip off. "The-The Holy Mother?" She nodded slowly, her eyes weren't focused as they kept darting from one thing to another, always going back to Phil after each thing she looked at. "Yes, she's just upstairs, come and meet her now" She reached her hand through the door grabbing Phil by his fragile throat "GET OFF ME" Dan back in the room heard Phil cry out and he got up and ran to the door and saw the lady "PHIL JUST HIT HER ALREADY" Phil was pulling her hand off his neck "N-No I refuse to hit a girl, especially an elder" Dan sighed "You may not but I can" Dan ran at the lady and shoved her out of the door and she squabbled on the floor which revealed deep and long gash wounds. When Dan saw the wounds the lady looked at him and screeched in an ear piercing voice "The Holy Mother is coming. She's getting angry" Phil pulled Dan out the way of the door and slammed it and put the latch across and he fell onto Dan burying his head into his neck "I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life" Scratching could be heard at the door, it was the lady again "THE HOLY MOTHER IS MAD NOW, SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MUST LEAVE" She cackled like a witch of some sorts "BUT SHE WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU"

Dan held Phil and looked out the peep hole and she was standing at the door scratching away. After a few minutes the scratching stopped and Dan once again checked out the peep hole and the lady was gone. "Babe it's okay now, she's gone" Phil's eyes were puffy and red from almost crying "Should we call the police?" Dan nodded and they went into the front room and collapsed on the sofa and Dan dialed 999 and asked for the Police. The call connected "Hello this is London Police, what is your emergency?" Said a woman on the other end of the line "Hello, my name is Dan Howell and I want to report an assault on me and my fiance. My boyfriend was attacked by an elder woman who we think was an escaped mental patient." "Just one moment please Sir" After a minute or so of waiting the lady finally replied "Okay could you describe to me what this woman looked like and what she did?" "Yes, she came here at around 10PM and started saying something about a Holy Mother, and when my boyfriend tried to close the door, she put her hand through and grab his neck leaving numerous hand marks up him. She was quite small and had cuts up her legs, I know this because I pushed her to get her off of my boyfriend Phil. The wounds looks pretty nasty, they were really deep The line went silent "By any chance, do you live in the block of flats not far from an entrance to the Subway? In uh... Isllington?" Dan looked straight at the dark hallway being dimly lit by the light casting out from under his bedroom door "Yes... Why do you say that" "We had have more than a few calls from the same building reporting a supposed mental patient talking about a Holy Mother" Phil was making hand signals trying to get Dan to respond to him "Dan what's she talking about? Do they know who she is? Dan?!" Dan shushed Phil "Just a second babe" His attentions went back to the lady on the line "Is she a mental patient then?"

She went quiet for a moment or so "She was..." "What do you mean?" Dan snapped. "I don't think I am supposed to tell you this as it is confidential, and it might be a bit alarming but you deserve to know." Dan looked puzzled "Know what?" "That woman died in that building over 10 years ago, she was found in her room hanging in the center with slashes over her body and there was a message written on the wall in her blood. 'I tried to hide, The Holy Mother found me'" Dan stopped all movement for at least 20 seconds "Th-Thank you, goodnight" He hung up and puts his hand on the sofa next to Phil and collapsed on top of him, Phil grabbed him and shook him a little "Dan what's happening? You're scaring me" Phil said with a crack in his voice about to cry.

Dan looked at him "That old lady died over 10 years ago, there was a blood message on the wall saying the Holy Mother found her, and apparently we aren't the only people who have seen her" Phil's eyes filled with tears as the thing the lady said replayed over in his mind "THE HOLY MOTHER IS COMING, YOU MUST LEAVE, BUT SHE WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU" Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed his cheek "Do you me to sleep in your room tonight? I would say mine but its got you all over it" He smiled a little trying to get Phil to feel as little better. It didn't work. He cried hugging Dan, trembling tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks "We won't die like she did will we?" Dan held Phil's cheeks in his hands "As long as I live, no one is ever going to hurt you, if any Holy Mother tries to kill you, she's gonna have one angry Phil Trash after her. No one hurts my baby" He kissed Phil's head for a few seconds and Phil laid in his arms feeling safe "Let's go to bed" Dan lifted himself up then held Phil in his arms like a baby and began walking to Phil's room. Phil suddenly looked at the kitchen "Oh no I didn't finish cooking the Mexican dinner" Dan rubbed his nose against Phil's "I think we can go one night without dinner, but if you want something I'll go cook it" Phil shook his head and cuddled up to Dan. "No, I'm okay, and anyways, I'd rather eat you" He giggled a little bit as Dan laid him down in his bed "You're welcome to, but you should try to sleep. Goodnight my little prince" Dan climbed in the other side and laid his head on Phil's chest and closed his eyes. A few moments later Dan eyed his eyes "Uh Phil?" Phil was half asleep "Yes Dan?" "I just realized something" Phil started to drift off back to sleep"Oh really?" He said yawning "That Holy Mother lady saw me naked..." Phil was already off in his dreamland as he mumbled "That's nice Dan..." As soon as the last syllable left his lips he was instantly asleep and Dan just giggled. "Goodnight Phil" He kissed him and laid back down on his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart and movement of his lungs with each breath he took. Dan looked at the rings wondering when to tell the Phandom about their engagement. He shrugged smiling and quietly said "One step at a time" Dan smiled and fell asleep the the rhythm of Phil's heart beat

This is my first Fanfic. I hope you liked it. If you want more stories or supernatural stories about d&p then tell me. I'll also do anime characters like Tokyo ghoul, Death Note and sao! c: enjoy


End file.
